


I Wish That I Knew What I Know Now When I Was Younger

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bi Diego, Bisexual Male Character, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Other, Pan Klaus, Pansexual Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Diego hasn't seen his siblings all together in one room since he was seventeen, now that their father has died they've all been pulled back together and it doesn't seem like fate is going to let them pull back anytime soon. Diego may be happier about this than he is letting on, especially once he and Klaus begin to grow closer.





	1. We Only See Each Other At Funerals

**Author's Note:**

> just a gayer version of season 1 because why not?

Diego hasn't seen his siblings all at once since he was seventeen but now their dad has died and they've all been pulled back together. He feels cold, not the warmth of relief that he expected but that is probably to be expected when your brother is insisting your father was murdered by someone close to him and you know he has his bet placed on you. Diego looks around the room as his siblings take in the accusation and his eyes land on Klaus. Klaus looks shocked even trough his drug induced calm. His large eyes expanding as he looks aghast at Luther.

Diego hasn't seen Klaus since he dropped him off at the last rehab center, he can see the bracelet from said center still wrapped snug around Klaus delicate wrist and feels his stomach drop. He had known the odds of Klaus staying clean were as likely as Diego telling Luther he loved him but he had still hoped. Diego tore himself from his thoughts as he left the room no longer willing to deal with Luther. He heard Klaus follow his lead.

" I'm not finished " Said Luther.

" okay, well, sorry, I'll be right back I'm just gonna go murder mom. " Diego hears Klaus mumble back at their brother and Diego can't help but snort. 

 

Diego watches as Klaus heads to the kitchen, he must have the munchies and that thought alone is enough to ruin any appetite Diego may have had. His eyes follow Klaus until he can no longer see his brother. He watches the others begin to drift apart as well, Alison and Luther passing by him to make their way to their childhood bedrooms. He knew all of them under one roof again would only lead to old fights and whats worse is the one sibling he would actually like to talk to right now is high in the kitchen. He heads for one of the lounge rooms with clenched fists.

It isn't much later that the sounds of " I think we're alone now " by Tiffany drifts trough the mansion. Diego finds his nerves strumming with energy as memories of the seven of them dancing to the very same song years ago flow in his minds eye. Klaus had worn a skirt for the first time during one of their many dance parties to this song. He had looked so carefree and beautiful back then. Diego found himself making sure no one was around before closing the doors to the current room and just letting himself go and dance for just a little while. The movements come easy to him and for awhile he can pretend hes fourteen again.

The moment is over much to soon as a wave of sound rushes trough the house from the back garden and he finds himself gaping at a blue field of wave-like energy with most of his siblings. Klaus comes running out last brandishing a fire extinguisher like Excalibur. Diego watches as Klaus tosses the red cylinder into the wave like field. Luther is reaching for Klaus as he screams for everyone to get behind him and Diego feels a surge of annoyance and reaches out for Klaus' other arm, pulling the lean man behind both him and Luther. Then almost as quickly as it arrived the hole spits out a small body and dissipates.

Klaus is the first to speak up once they've all moved a bit closer to get a better look, " does any one else see a tiny number five or is that just me? ".

The rest of the day is surprisingly calmer than the start of it all. Five tells them about how he went into the future and got stuck while he makes a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich that Klaus eyeballs enviously. Five notices his stare and seems to really take Klaus in for the first time and compliments him on his dress. Diego bites his lip to correct five that its a skirt not a dress just as Klaus says " danke " and Diego is jealous of how easy it is for five to speak his mind. 

Five leaves, followed by Vanya and Diego is so done with today all he wants to do is go out and kick someones ass. He makes his way out only for Klaus to fall in behind him begging for a ride. He acts as if its the most inconvenient thing but as soon as Klaus slides into the back seat and places his hands on Diego's shoulders to speak to him he feels the tension of the day roll off him in waves. Diego fights back a smile as Klaus rambles out some shit about a hippo and tells his brother to sit back and waits for said brother to comply before driving off into the night. 

Diego watches the gentle ripples in the water as Luther's words about dads monocle play back in his head. He lets his fist open allowing said item to sing down, he hates it, hates that his father loved this material item more than he loved his children. Its that thought that makes it easy to let his fist slip open and to let the gold wrapped glass slip into the water. 

As he makes his way back to the car he can hear Klaus screaming about food and feels his own stomach rumble in a plea but as soon as his butt hits the seat the police radio he keeps on him at all times statics to life. He tells Klaus he'll drop him off at the bus station and watches in the rear-view mirror as his brother bemoans the despair of eating frozen waffles to what appears to be an empty seat. 

Klaus has always been terrified by the ghost that haunt him and Diego knows by all the times hes found Klaus high on the streets that the fear is still very much alive in his out going brother. He looks closer at the empty seat trying to will whatever spirit is there to show itself even though he knows this to be useless. He wishes Klaus didn't have to carry such a horrifying power alone but at lest for now Klaus seems content and unperturbed by whatever is at his side. He pulls the car out and heads towards the bus station as Klaus' voice continues to fill the car. He finds himself hoping he'll get to see his talkative brother sooner rather than later.


	2. Run Boy Run

Eudora tased him, fucking tased him. Hes sitting in the back of the squad car, sore and pissed off. He should have just let the cops handle this call and stayed with Klaus. He knows he is needed here, Eudora is great but she tends to over simplify and Diego suspects this shoot out at the donut shop is anything but simple. He knows she won't litsen to him and resigns himself to spending the rest of the night in a holding cell once the cruiser reaches the precinct. 

Its a short trip and soon hes laying out on a small cot cursing himself for not dressing in something warmer than his leather getup. The thought of the chill caressing his covered skin brings up the memory of Klaus posing in Alison's skirt. His long smooth legs on full display, his scalloped shirt open loosely over his equally smooth chest. Diego appreciates the view in his memory for a moment before the concern of Klaus sleeping on the street in so little hits him. He knows Klaus can take care of his self and has been surviving on the street for years but he can't help but wish he hadn't left Klaus once more.

Sleep comes slowly as worry gnaws at his stomach, and once sleep does claim him it pulls him into a world of dreams in which Klaus was sober, and their family wasn't more dysfunctional than a parade on a rainy day. The morning comes too quickly and the dream is interrupted thrusting him back into a life where he stumbles upon his giant of a brother in his basement home. Luther is quick and too the point about having seen Diego's fight poster and has the audacity to ask why Diego didn't just mention he was fighting the night their dad died. 

" Because I don't have to explain myself, not to any of you. " He says before insisting Luther be on his way. 

He contemplates heading back out into the world to see if he can locate where Klaus ended up but the small bed tucked into the basement along with the passing glimpses of last nights dream are calling to him insistently. His head hits the pillow and everything goes dark.

When he wakes up its to a pounding on his door and the gym owner yelling about a phone call for him. Eudora's got another crime scene and Diego tries not to let on how shocked and pleased he is that she thought to ask him for help even after reprimanding him for his disregard for the proper way things are done last night. He leaves the crime scene with a spring in his step but its short lived when a family meeting is called early the next day.

Diego watches the moment of his fathers death play out on the small screen and listens as Luther and Alison speak about their mother as if she is some stranger who didn't spend her whole existence taking care of them all. Hes quick to insist that their mom is simply taking the monocle to clean it and owns up to taking it from her when Luther questions its current location. He demands it be given to him and Diego feels a small surge of pleasure in informing him of where it currently resided. The smug smirk falls off his face as they begin to discuss moms wiring giving out and Luther and Alison suggest shutting her off as if she is just any old household appliance.

The rage that simmers beneath his skin whenever he and Luther are near each other to long rises to a boil and he doesn't hesitate to defend his mom and call for a vote. Hes elated when Klaus takes his side. Dark lined eyes sure and convincing as they meet his and then the rest of the families. 

" Thats final then. Its three to two. " Diego says confidently, trying to hide the relief in his voice.

" Fives not hear. " Alison says and then Vanya is saying they should wait on the decision until five is there as well and Diego's mouth drops open and he begins to fidget. He can't keep his feet still as everyone leaves the room. 

He turns around to watch them leave and makes eye contact with his mom, " hey, how much did you hear? " he asks.

" you all seem upset. " His mom says sadly before smiling, " I'll go make some cookies. ".

She turns on her heel just as Vanya approaches him. Hes scared to take his eyes off their mom but Vanya's question makes him jerk his eyes over to hers. The thought of anything their mom has ever done being connected to their father is beyond ridiculous but he humors Vanya by simply saying maybe at one point their mom had just been a programmed version of their father. 

" But she evolved, " He insist before leaving Vanya in the doorway as he heads anywhere he can be alone.

He ends up in his old room, sitting on his bed as memories of their mom play out like old home movies against the back of his eyes. Mom patching up Klaus when he hurt himself doing something dumb, Mom kissing Ben good night when she slipped the book he fell asleep reading off of his face. Luther thanking his mom for always cleaning his suit. His mom making sure to include Vanya in her praise even as she helps Alison find her mask. 

The most important memories of all play slowly, Mom straightening his mask, mom not telling his father about finding him crying when he accidentally caught Klaus' arm with one of his knives during training, and lastly mom helping him trough his stutter. He loves his mom more than he ever loved his father and honestly if she did hate him enough to kill him hes not sure he could fault her. He knows if he can prove she feels his siblings will relinquish this foolish notion of cutting her off but talking to her leads to nothing but her waxing poetic about lonely painting girls and Diego has to retreat back to the room he only just left before the tears begin to fall freely with his renewed frustration.


	3. Extra Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter deviates from canon just a small bit because I love Grace and don't want to kill her.

Diego isn't sure how long hes been sprawled out on his childhood bed when the sound of foot steps approaching has him shooting up, knife at the ready. His relief is audible when Klaus pokes his head inside the door frame. Diego shoves his knives back into his holster and wipes fruitlessly at his eyes. Klaus gives him a soft sad smile and enters without asking. Diego almost snaps at him but hes sick of being alone and he had been wanting to see Klaus.

" Hey big guy, you ok? " Klaus' asks with a tiny half smile.

Diego finds himself smiling back almost involuntarily, " I'm fine Klaus. what are you doing here? ".

" I'm bored! " Klaus whines.

a chuckle escapes Diego before the other man can quiet his reaction," what else is new? ".

Diego's question is met with a wide grin and Klaus' quiet titter. He was always bored as a child. Diego remembers mom having to put out several fires trough the years, and he couldn't list on both hands and feet how many animals Klaus snuck into the house when they were young. Diego had even helped him make a zip-line out of one of the up stairs windows. The zip-line had been some of the most fun Diego had ever had as a child till Klaus slipped and broke his leg. The memory of mom wheeling Klaus into the house in a wheelchair jars him back to the present where Klaus has stopped speaking and is watching Diego covertly out of the corner of his eye. 

Diego swallows and forces himself to meet Klaus' eyes, " I really am okay. are you? " He asks once more.

Klaus shrugs his shoulders and stares at the ground. Diego knows Klaus isn't okay, Klaus hasn't been okay since they were preteens and he went out with dad one day and didn't come back for hours. When they had returned Klaus hadn't spoken more than one word in two days and had stayed locked securely in his room when their presence wasn't demeaned. The third day had been the worst, Mom had asked Diego to collect Klaus for breakfast and Diego had only found Klaus' room empty. A quick search of the house had revealed the window near the fire escape wide open. 

Klaus was gone for three days and Diego's stutter was constant until Klaus stumbled trough the front door. He was dirty and couldn't walk a straight line but he was home and he was talking and for just a little while Diego had been grateful that Klaus had started using. His misguided youthful thoughts were dashed however when Klaus overdosed for the first time. 

Diego had already disliked their father by then but watching Klaus be hooked up to so many machines in the basement, knowing he was doing this to himself because of something their father had put him trough was what led Diego to hate the man they all called father. In the present Diego wraps his arms tight around Klaus. As Klaus buries his face in Diego's shoulder Diego notices a new cut hidden in his brothers short curls and holds him tighter than he probably should. Klaus is too skinny, has been for a long time and Diego is always scared the next touch could break him even though hes pretty sure that even with the drugs as a crutch Klaus is stronger than most of them.

" Come on, " Diego starts as he lets go of his brother, " I'll run you a bath and go make us something to eat. ".

Klaus gives a weak smile and follows Diego to one of the many bathrooms. Diego runs the water just this side of scalding the way Klaus loves it and leaves as Klaus disrobes and sinks in. Klaus thanks him from a small mound of bubbles when he returns from grabbing Klaus' CD player. Diego nods his head before heading back to his own room to remove his gloves before he heads to the kitchen.

He is just starting to relax at the thought of a almost normal family night when the cock of a gun catches his attention. He dodges the oncoming bullets while he flings two of his knives towards the intruders gritting his teeth when the sound of metal on metal meets his ears. he knows that sound was his knives ricocheting off the masks both attackers are wearing and yet in the heat of the moment he still goes for a headbutt. He collects himself as much as he can and runs for it, he throws himself over the upstairs banister to avoid the hail storm of bullets flying in every direction around him. He lands on the couch below and flips round to use it as a shield and watches as several bullets land in his fathers portrait. Even trough the haze of survival he finds himself fighting back a smile as he takes in the damaged image of his fathers face.

He hears Luther and Alison enter the room before he sees either of them. He gets up to back up Alison who is kicking at the bigger intruders shins as he strangles her. He jumps onto the mans back and does the best he can but the man is larger than Diego and doesn't release his grip on Diego's sister until Luther delivers a blow to the assailants abdomen. The living room quickly lights up in a morbid fire works display of bullets and the siblings retreat into separate rooms.

Diego ends up in the basement kitchen with Alison and the female in the pink puppy mask. They go hand to hand with the fight and as she retreats Alison is handing him a small knife with the simple command of " get her " and Diego tossing the Knife around the corner comes as natural as waving his hand in greeting. He knows without hearing the woman's grunt that he hit his mark. He and Alison return to the living area and find Luther crumpled on the floor and rush to assist their brother but just as they get him on his feet they all see the masked woman standing near the chandelier support chain.

Luther has just enough time to push them both out of the way before the large metal lands fully on his own back. Diego's own shout is drowned out by Alison's desperate scream of their brothers name. The assassins are making their escape but he and Alison are glued to the spot as they watch Luther struggle to lift and right himself. His coat and shirt are in tatters and fall away as he stands and Diego's mouth drops open as his eyes widened. He glances away from their brother to see Alison with a matching look of shock and horror and he knows this is real. 

Their brother is standing in the middle of the room naked from the waist up and his body is not his body. There is no mistaking the fur covered muscles for human when they're standing this close to Luther. Luther looks pained and takes off before either of them can say anything. Once Luther is gone Diego realizes that vanya has been here the whole time and as she questions Alison the panic in Diego turns to a more manageable emotion, anger. 

" You could have been Killed! Or gotten one of us killed! " Diego shouts in Vanya's face and he knows he is being too hard on her but hes so scared he can't think straight he could have lost everything tonight. He doesn't hear what Alison says to Vanya and barely notices her leaving as he remembers he saw mom needle pointing upstairs earlier. He feels the weight of the world lift off of him as his line of sight lands on their mom who is still humming as she finishes her project. It isn't until hes made sure that mom is as okay as she can be that he remembers Klaus had been in the bath with headphones on and hes running again.


	4. Man On The Moon

" I'm the one person in that house that one will notice is missing. you assholes kidnapped the wrong guy! " Klaus screams with a manic laugh before the people who kidnapped him begin to water board him, It isn't pleasant but Klaus hasn't had anything to drink since yesterday evening so it makes sucking the sullied wash rag a easy decision to make. He watches helplessly as the two people retreat to the hotel restroom to regroup. He knows he can hold up against a lot but he is honestly terrified that what he told them is true and he isn't sure he can hold out long enough for his family to realize hes gone against his will and not because hes strung out on a bender.

XX

Diego can't think straight, Five still hasn't come home and Klaus is no where to be found. He tries to tell Luther that something isn't right, that they would have noticed Klaus leaving in the middle of an attack because for starters Klaus wouldn't have abandoned them if he knew they really needed him. Luther brushes him off and insist they need to find five. Diego doesn't want to go along with it but finding Five may be the only lead to finding Klaus since a phone call from Eudora earlier had revealed the truck driver to have no children. It wasn't hard for Diego to take this new information and add in the attack on the academy last night and figure out the boy in the coffee shop had been Five all along.

He had told Eudora about the attack and the fact that their brother Klaus was missing, Unlike Luther he knows Five can handle himself but he isn't so sure about Klaus if hes alone with the two attackers from the previous night. He only hopes that if he and Luther can't find Five that Eudora may be able to find Klaus with any information her and the police force have. He makes a promise to himself that if they can find Klaus today he is going to always have his back, even if he never gets clean.

XX

Withdrawal is awful but to make matters worse those assholes had to go and lock him in a fucking closet. Klaus hates small places and hates the dark even more so. Ben is at his back as always and Klaus tries to focus on him but his screams being muffled by the duct tape across his lips only worsens the cold sweats and panic the situation is bringing on. Then the sound of a vacuum cleaner gives Klaus a quick and futile burst of hope at rescue when Ben informs him that the source of sound can't hear him. Klaus would be crying if he wasn't dehydrated. 

Klaus has lost all sense of the world around him by the time the woman and man he now knows by the names of Hazel and Cha Cha return and remove him from the closet. The duct tape is ripped from his skin and he feels a involuntary whimper escape his throat. 

" you guys are scarier with the masks. " Klaus quips and is thanked with a slap across the face.

" please, please can we call it a night? I already gave you what you wanted! " Klaus begs.

" well technically we want your brother, is your brother here now? " Cha Cha asks.

Klaus glances at Ben with a smile and Ben winks back with a smirk of his own, " You're gonna have to be a little bit more specific on that. ".

Cha Cha one again smacks him across the cheek.

" I just told you already hes not coming, no one will " Klaus rasps out fighting back tears at the truth in his statement.

" Number five knows now, we left him a message, and when he comes for you we'll be ready. " She assures before turning Klaus' chair to face the door as her partner begins closing the blinds and turning off all the lights.

Klaus can't fight back the small sobs as the flashback of the mausoleum his him like the back of Cha Cha's hand. His prepubescent voice begging his father for the right to return home. His fathers cold unfeeling expression as he adds on another four hours for the third time since Klaus was locked in that awful place. when he comes back to himself Ben is watching him with sad eyes and the foreign woman from earlier is muttering at his unseeing kidnappers.

" Look at her, at how shes looking at them! shes one of their victims, we can use this! " Ben stresses as Klaus turns away from the bloody head wound the muttering ghost has, " go on! you haven't been this sober since you were a teenager! This is your chance Klaus, to control them and learn their secrets. ".

Klaus fights every instinct in his body and turns to face the woman, asking for her name as sweetly as one can when petrified. She tells him without hesitation and hes quick to use it against his enemies. Once he speaks to one its like he dropped blood in the water and hes surrounded by victims telling him their stories. His head is pounding and all he wants is to make everything stop for even just a moment but he listens and continues to pass them on to the two people holding him captive. He finally hits a nerve with Hazel letting the truck drivers wife escape and the two retreat to the bathroom to speak in private. 

He manages to shake his chair over to the table in front of the window while the two are preoccupied and is so grateful at hearing footsteps outside the window that he tries to scream, its useless now that the duct tape has been returned to his lips. He swallows his stress and thinks fast, slamming his head repetitively into the wood table. Hes almost given up when the door eases open as a beautiful woman Klaus immediately knows is a cop by the badge around her neck. He Bounces a bit, elated at being rescued when the woman begins to whisper at him. 

" Are you Diego's brother ? " she asks and Klaus moans an affirmative as he nods furiously.

" Diego's been looking for you. " She replies as she begins to remove the tape from his wrist as he nods his head towards the back bathroom to indicate where his kidnappers have gotten too.

He has just enough time to see that she understands and cuts him completely lose before the door to the restroom creaks open. She has her gun out and pushes him to safety on the floor. The carpet that meets his torso is cold reminding him thats hes been naked for almost a full twenty four hours and he reaches up to the bed to retrieve his jacket. As he does so he sees the cop holding Hazel at gun point and deciding she has things handled here makes his break trough the vents with the suitcase he had spotted moments earlier. He thinks every sun and star that hes never been able to hold weight as he pushes himself and the brief case that he hopes is full of ill gotten cash trough the vents. Hes almost out trough another room when he hears a shoot fired and a loud thump. A dark feeling runs trough his chest but his survival instincts don't allow him to dwell on the matter.

The bus is empty with the exception of a sleeping man and one feisty redhead Klaus might like to get to know better had it been any other day. He pulls the heavy case firmly in his lap and prays for money as he flips the latch. Hes met with a blinding light before his mind goes blank.

XX

They found Five in perfect condition just like Diego knew they would. Luther ins't pleased that hes drunk but at lest hes uninjured which they currently can't say for Klaus since hes still missing. Hes about to bring this up to Luther so they can get back to searching now that Five is safe in his bed when the owner of the gym gives him a message from Eudora. The rush of hope at the words " she said she found your brother " is instant and Diego is running without even glancing at Luther.

The hotel room door is ajar when he arrives and his body goes hot as he draws his weapon. The scene inside brings him to his knees and chills his body to the bone. Klaus is nowhere to be seen, the room is empty of anyone living and Eudora's cold corpse lays face down in the middle of the room as if its some sort of morbid welcome mat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Eudora, I love you.


	5. Number Five

Klaus registered the hard seat of the bus under him just long enough to make the assumption he was back in his own time. He watched the buildings go by as his tears slowly contorted them into running water color paintings. He clutched the briefcase to his chest until the bus came to a stop. As he stood on solid ground once more he felt something inside him snap as he looked down at the bloodied fingers wrapped around black leather. Destroying the case wasn't as satiating as Klaus had hoped it may be and he fell to his knees and clawed at the pavement in an attempt to avoid dragging his nails across the flesh of his own chest where the cold metal dog tags now rested. 

He isn't sure how much time goes by as he lays on the ground, knees clutched in both hands feeling nothing and everything all at once but he finally drags himself on to his feet and back towards his families home. The thought of calling one of his siblings doesn't even cross his mind, he doubts they've even noticed hes still missing. He thinks of Diego for a moment but then remembers a gunshot that went off long before he ended up in the middle of a war and figures Diego has his own problems without Klaus adding his own to the mix. 

He never thought he'd be happy to see the iron gates of his home but the smallest inkling of relief hits him like a mac truck and he lets himself in and heads straight for the bathroom. He runs the water as hot as he can stand and only takes enough time to throw the clothes hes wearing across the room before climbing in. The water is almost boiling and Klaus hisses as his skin turns an angry shade of red everywhere the water touches. He embraces the burn even though he knows he can not physically burn the last ten months from his body or his mind. He sits in a sort of numb peace until the flashing overhead light brings on the sounds of machine gun fire and his own voice filled with water as he called a name out desperately. He pulls himself out of the tub as a strangled gasp leave his lungs.

He makes his way to his bedroom, bloody foot prints littered behind him. He pulls up his favorite pair of leather pants and pulls the softest shirt he owns over his head just as Five makes his way in. Klaus has no fight left in him and tells Five everything he wants to know. When Five becomes enraged at the knowledge that the case is no longer with Klaus he feels a spark of energy stir in his gut. 

" What the hell were you thinking !? " Five screams in his face.

" What do you care!? " Klaus retorts back, voice tad shy of a yell.

" I needed it, " Five starts but the fire in Klaus goes out and he ignores his brother in favor of leaving his room to be anywhere but here.

" Where are you going? " Five calls out.

" Interrogations over, just leave. " Klaus begs even as hes the one leaving. 

Klaus' makes his way down stairs and notices the chandelier broken on the entry way carpet.

" What happened here ? " Klaus whispers to himself even though hes pretty sure it was Hazel and Cha Cha. He hears something heavy hit the floor before Diego's voice meets his ears.

" Klaus oh my god! " Diego exclaims as he runs over to embrace him, " Where have you been!? when I found Eudora and you weren't there I didn't know what to think. ".

Klaus' mouth is open against Diego's shoulder, he isn't use to any of his siblings showing this level of affection, especially to him. He tries to speak but nothing comes out and Diego is pulling back.

Diego's hands come up to frame his face, " You look like shit . " he whispers. 

Klaus wants to apologize, he knows by Diego's reaction that Eudora is dead and he feels as though hes to blame. He brings his hands up to Diego's elbows and gives a quick squeeze aware it doesn't explain anything but hopeing it conveys enough before speaking. 

" Where you going? " Klaus asks.

" I've got something to take care of and you're coming with me, go grab your stuff! " Diego commands. 

Klaus isn't going to argue with the one person who noticed his absence plus he really wants to get out of this house and away from Five and his time traveling bullshit. He runs back upstairs to grab his fur lined jacket and also a bottle of vodka from the bar and then follows Diego to the car. The ride is silent until they reach the next block and Diego is having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road instead of on Klaus.

" You okay? the last time you were this silent we were twelve and you fell down the stairs while trying on moms heels." Diego says offhandedly.

Klaus says nothing and takes another draw from the open bottle. 

Diego frowns but keeps talking, " How long was your jaw wired shut for? " .

" Eight weeks. " Klaus whispers into the cold glass of the window.

" ah yes, eight glorious weeks. " Diego jokes trying to pull any sort of response out of his brother.

" Just let me out here. " Is the only response Klaus offers and Diego does as asked and pulls into the vet bar parking lot. He tries to inquire into Klaus' state once more but his brother ignores him and heads into the bar. Diego watches, conflicted as to what the right thing to do is. He considers leaving, its what he would have done just days earlier but almost losing mom and actually losing Eudora has put things into perspective for Diego and he forces himself out of the car and into the bar. Hes let Klaus down enough in the past and hes not going to do it again.

Diego looks around and sees Klaus in the back of the bar, fingers running over a old photo like one would a delicate piece of art. He walks up behind his brother slowly and without making a sound. Klaus is whispering a name reverently as he pulls something form his pocket and kisses it. Diego is lost but hes not going to let Klaus deal with whatever this is alone. He places his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

" Just go away, please. " Klaus pleads. 

" Not until you talk to me. " Diego whispers back.

" Is that a threat? are you threatening me? " Klaus quips but before Diego can reply they're interrupted by a large man in a leather vest.

" Guys, this bar is for vets only. " The man says.

" I am a vet . " Diego hears Klaus reply and turns to look at his brother in surprise but not total shock either. 

" On really where'd you serve? " The guy humors Klaus. 

" None of your business. " Klaus growls and Diego can see the man puff out his large chest. 

" Ya'll got some nerve coming in here pretending to be one of us. " He accuses.

" I have every right to be here asshole! " Klaus slings back in a raised voice. 

The man goes to charge at Klaus and Diego steps in front of his smaller brother without a second thought, " whoa whoa whoa there marine, my brothers just had one too many, we're leaving, okay?" .

" okay . " The man replies and Diego only has enough time to say his brothers name before hes interrupted.

" After I get an apology. " The man suggest. 

" I'm sorry, hes sorry, we're all sorry okay? " Diego placates before turning his back on the man only to hear his voice once more.

" I wanna hear it from him. " he demands even as Diego looks at him with incredulous eyes.

Before Diego can verbalize a reply Klaus is speaking.

" Hes right Diego. I'd like to apologize. I'm sorry that you are depriving some village of their idiot! " Klaus screams. 

Diego watches as the man throws a punch Klaus easily ducks before coming up and answering the mans challenge with a firm headbutt. Klaus goes down for a moment thanks to his reckless move and Diego immediately takes his place in the fight, even as he sees other patrons getting up and heading over to assist the old vet. He hears Klaus' battle cry as he jumps on one of the vets backs and its an all out brawl until security breaks everyone up and tosses them out.

They're silent on the quick ride to the donuts shop that was Diego's original destination. Diego is applying some slave to the bruise blooming on his cheek. Klaus is chuckling to himself, high on adrenaline and Diego can't help but grin at him. 

" you got a big mouth you know that!? " Diego says with a laugh, Klaus is saying something back but Diego has stopped listing in favor of watching Klaus' hands reach into his jacket to retrieve some pills. Diego sees red and smacks Klaus' hand hard without thinking about it.

" Why are you putting this shit into your body!? " He screams while starting to lift up his shirt to show Klaus his toned abs, " See this ? My body is a temple, all that shit you do is just weakness. " .

" weakness taste so good. " Klaus moans while attempting to swallow another pill. Diego smacks him on the back of the head for his trouble.

" what the hell is going on with you? " He yells. 

" Don't hit me asshole! " Klaus hisses back.

" Don't tell me everything is alright because I saw you in there and you were crying like a baby! " Diego counters back, ignoring Klaus' complaint.

" Because I lost someone! " Klaus screams back only his voice goes high like a whine, " I lost someone.".

" the only person I've ever truly loved more than myself. ", he says quietly, " cheers. " he finishes before finally swallowing a pill. Diego watches on in displeasure but doesn't have the heart to stop him this time.

" well, you're luckier than most, when you lose someone at lest you can see them whenever you want. " Diego replies in what he hopes sounds like comfort and not jealous. 

Going by the soft look Klaus gives him he thinks his brother understands. He glances out the rear-view mirror and sees the man hes been looking for.

" Thats out guy. " He informs Klaus who takes his own looks.

" Hey I know that guy ! " Klaus gasp.

" How could you possibly know him? " Diego inquires.

" He and a really angry lady tortured me, I barely got out with my life. " Klaus says as calmly as he can and Diego feels his face heat in rage.

" Lets get this guy! " He says as he pulls out to follow the mans car. 

They follow the car all the way to the same hotel where Diego found Eudora's body. He watches as the man exits the room with an ice bucket and tells his brother to wait in the car. Klaus doesn't want to but Diego insist he has a plan. He makes it up most of the stairs before Klaus' voice greets him from behind.

" so whats the plan big guy? " Klaus quires.

" I told you to wait in the car. " Diego groans. 

" Yeah well,you also told me licking a nine volt battery would give me pubes. " Klaus volleys back.

Diego turns so Klaus can see the look in his eyes, " We were eight. " He whispers. 

Klaus tries to walk a head of him and Diego flings his arm across his chest, turning to face Klaus as he speaks, " for once in your life I need you to listen to me okay? now go back to the car and if I don't come out in ten minutes then that means I'm probably dead. " .

Klaus looks distressed and once again grips Diego's elbows tightly in his hands.

Diego returns the gesture by griping Klaus' shoulders just a bit tighter, " if that happens go get help okay? " He asks.

" yeah okay, okay okay. " Klaus breathes in repetition.

Diego watches his brother trough the cracks in the stairs for a moment to make sure hes going back to the safety of the car before he continues on to the room. He waste no time in kicking in the door only to find a blaring tv, full bag of take out and an empty room. Hes confused only until he hears a car engine and makes his way back out to see the blue car they tailed ripping around a corner on the street below. The man is leaning out the window and firing his gun as soon as his eyes land on Diego. He feels a bullet hit his arm and as a moment of panic before deceptively strong arms are pulling him safely behind the wall of the stair well.

" see, you use to think I was an Idiot. " Klaus says as he holds Diego close. 

" I still think that. " Diego jokes back with a smile, " come on, their getting away. ".

They race down the stairs but the car is long gone and their tires are slashed. Klaus leans against and Ice cream truck patronizing Diego's plan but the sight of Klaus and the truck give Diego an idea. Klaus can't really drive but with Diego's arm out of commission he climbs into the unlocked passenger side of the ice cream truck. 

He unlocks the driver side and Diego tells Klaus to get in, " Can you hot wire? " . 

Klaus snorts and gets to work. It doesn't take him long and soon enough they've caught up with the enemy enough to tail them. They hang back a good distance when they start to hit open country roads. They speed up as soon as they thinks its safe. Klaus can see the blue car as well as another car that holds Five and Luther much to his surprise. Klaus has his foot crushing the pedal flat to the floor and Ben is sitting on the dash cheering in glee as Diego urges Klaus to go faster. 

They ram straight into Hazel and Cha Cha's vehicle and while the two are distracted Klaus jumps from the truck and gently but quickly places his hands on Diego's chest and hip to help him down as he clutches his injured arm. Luther rushes to them and takes half of Diego's weight while asking why they're here and if they've seen Five who has suddenly vanished. Klaus doesn't get a chance to answer any of the questions as Luther shoves him and Diego into the back of his car and runs to the front seat. Klaus hears the smile in Ben's voice as he says " alright lets go " at the same time Klaus screams for Luther to hurry up.

Diego is leaning against him heavily and Klaus turns just long enough to flip off Hazel and Cha Cha before he pushes his weight back against Diego. They don't have a first aid kit in the car and Diego certainly won't take any of his drugs so Klaus hopes his body heat will be enough to comfort his brother until they can get home to mom.


	6. The Day That Wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones so short but it will be worth it as the next chapter is going to finally bring our boys closer and closer together and maybe this time round the Hargreeves family can actually stop the end of the world.

Diego's with mom getting stitched up, Klaus had wanted to stay but the sight of blood when mom cut Diego's sleeve brought on images of Dave cold in his arms. He had run out as soon as he was able to slip away unnoticed and went straight for his room. He can feel Ben watching him curiously as he rips apart his room looking for all his hidden stashes. It takes him almost an hour to find every pill and gather them all into one bag. He walks slowly to the bathroom, clutching the pill baggy like some sort of morbid teddy bear. He can hear gun fire in his mind as he shuts the door behind him and kneels in front of the toilet. He tightens his fist on the bag and thinks of Dave.

He remembers the first time they met, Dave shirtless on an army cot and Klaus in nothing but a jacket and a towel. He thinks of how easy Dave took his hand on the army bus, Dave never once asked about the case or where Klaus came from, he just seemed happy Klaus had come along. Music plays in his mind and he recalls watching Dave dance and as the night had gone on they had moved closer and closer to one another until a darkened corner offered them some privacy for their first kiss. Klaus mind speeds ahead to the night Dave was killed and Klaus shakes his head in the hopes he can erase the memories.

He lets himself think of Diego. He thinks of Diego playing with him as a kid, thinks about coming out to Diego when they were teenagers, remembers Diego catching him with drugs for the first time. Diego had tried so often to get him the quit until they all moved out but even then that wasn't the end. Diego quit asking and begging and started yelling and man handling Klaus in to rehab after rehab. Klaus never stayed clean but he appreciated Diego never giving up on him. He thinks of being tied up in a hotel room and the lady cop whispering to him that Diego had been looking for him,

He remembers the gun shot, the thud and Diego's sad eyes when he mentioned finding her body to Klaus. Klaus swallows hard and dumps the back and flushes before he can talk himself out of it. Hes tired of hiding and just getting by. He wants to conjure Dave and the lady cop for Diego. He wants to see the way Diego will look at him when hes a month sober, Six months and even a year sober. He wants his life back in his own hands and not in the hands of his father, the dead and dealers.

Luther calls a family meeting and Diego asks Klaus to tag along with him and he wants to but he knows in order to get sober hes going to need no temptation, so instead of going with Diego he asks Diego to help tie him to a old chair in the attic. Diego tries to tell him there are other ways to get sober but he and Klaus both know thats a lie when it comes to him. Diego stays a while after hes tied Klaus up, they talk about Patch and Dave but then the withdrawal really kicks in and Klaus can't help but beg. Diego leaves quickly after that and Klaus thinks thats for the best. 

He isn't sure how much time past as he lays against the hard dusty floor of the attic, having knocked the chair over earlier. The light in the room is slowly getting darker which means the sun is setting and Klaus is losing hope when someone calls his name and he looks across the room to see Dave. Dave's tank is still bloody but god if he isn't as beautiful as the first time Klaus saw him. 

" I missed you so much! " Klaus cries.

" I missed you too, why are you tied up? " Dave asks as his brow furrows.

" Its a long story but nothing kinky I swear. " Klaus says cheekily.

Dave laughs deep before replying, " Good to know, But Klaus, I'll always love you but, ".

" Don't say it! " Klaus growls, interrupting Dave.

Dave reached out and his hand gently glided trough Klaus cheek as he spoke, " I told you then and I'm going to tell you again Klaus, I love you and we will meet again someday but until then I don't want you to be alone. Go meet someone or go find that Diego guy you talked about all the time. " .

" But I want you ! " Klaus wails.

" I know darlin, but its not our time anymore, maybe we'll get more someday but until then you deserve to be loved and if I can't do it I want to know that someone is. " , Dave whispers.

" I ", Klaus starts but then time stops, seems to freeze and tilt on its axis as everything begins to rewind and start over.


	7. The Day That Was

Luther calls a family meeting and it is the last thing Klaus wants to do. His body is on fire, skin itching and Dave's face keeps haunting his minds eye. Diego invites him to go with him and Klaus really wants too but he needs to get clean and the best way to do that is to get someone to take away his control. He wants Diego's help but by the time he finds the rope he needs the only one left in the house is Luther who is drunk as a skunk much to Klaus' surprise. He starts telling Klaus he wants to be just like him after he explains that dad sent him to the moon for no reason and the last four years of his life was a waste. Klaus aches for him, knows that despite everything Luther always loved and trusted their bastard of a farther. Klaus quickly tells him he doesn't really want to numb himself the way Klaus always has but then Luther is screaming about doing it alone and making his way out of the living area and Klaus tries to stop him.

Getting thrown across the room by Luther feels a bit like getting hit by a car and Klaus wants to ignore it, let the man go and do what he wants for a change but Klaus' heart is too big and he doesn't want anyone in his family going trough what he has gone trough for all these years. He follows as quick as he can with Ben at his side. The day is long but flies by with no signs of his mountain of a brother and Klaus is starting to break out in a cold sweat. He tries to go back home, Luther is a big boy after all and can handle himself but Ben insists they keep going. He insists that Luther would keep going if the situation was reversed and Klaus sucks up his own problems and continues on.

They find Luther at an underground rave of all places. The music is too loud and Klaus swears he can hear gun fire and see flames in the music and lights. He tries to focus on his brother but said brother is only focused on how good the drugs in his veins have made him feel and the girl in white fur wrapped around him like a second skin. Klaus sees the guys coming towards Luther and goes onto the offense by throwing himself on one of the mans back. Hes screaming for Luther's help as Ben looks on in frustration that he can't help either of his brothers and then the guy tosses Klaus off like hes a sack of flour.

Klaus' head connects with the pavement and the world goes dark and quiet. When he comes to the world is gray and peaceful and his body feels better than it has in years. When the little girl on the bicycle tells him Dave is waiting on him Klaus feels this unbelievable release of pressure in his chest and takes off at a sprint. The pressure is quick to return when the wood shed gives way to a barber shop and hes looking into his fathers cold dead eyes. His dad is quick to insist that hes the biggest disappointment but he has to give it to the old man about untapped potential, after all hes only been sober for less than a day and hes finally talking to dad. Hes about to ask how dear old daddy knows about the end when he suddenly vanishes and Klaus can feel the surge of life rushing back into him.

He shoots up with a gasp, the ravers starring as if they've seen a zombie. Luther's gone and Ben is looking at Klaus' with a look Klaus hasn't seen since he was in Cha Cha and Hazel's hotel closet. He isn't sure what the look is for now and what its meant to convey but he thinks Ben is deeply sadden by something. Ben reaches out a hand to help him up and Klaus reaches up before they both freeze, hands out stretched as the fact of Ben's incorporeal nature hits them like ice water. They should be use to it after all these years but they still slip up from time to time even now.

They walk home in silence. Klaus goes to check Luther's room for his larger brother and as soon as he hears his voice from behind the door and knows hes safe he makes his way to his own room for a change of clothes. Drugs are surprisingly the last thing on his mind, all he wants is a hot bath and a soft bed. He'll deal with Luther, dad and everything else in the morning. Hes going to have to sense no one else seems to be home. He makes his way to his own room before changing his mind and heading for Diego'. He us to crawl into Diego's bed when they were kids until Diego banned him from the room anytime he was high which quickly became all day every day as he got older and their dad got harder on them all. He looks around the mostly barren room, Diego hasn't lived here in years so Klaus isn't sure what he was expecting but there is a warm blanket plush pillows and Diego's dirty sweater form earlier today.

Klaus crawls into bed and slips Diego's sweater over his crop top before snuggling deep into the blanket and pillows. He misses Dave, He misses Diego, he misses the high and even more so, he misses the days before he needed the high to feel anything but pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly screw Luther for the way he treated Klaus in this episode. also i meant for this chapter to be happier and gayer but idk guess it'll be next chapter since we're getting to the canon divergent portion of this fic next chapter.


	8. I Heard A Rumor ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Klaus & Diego deserved to be happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where things start to deviate from Canon which means we are finally getting to the juicy romantic bits of this story.

Klaus peeks into Luther's room the next morning, the large bell they use for family meetings clutched in his hand. Luther is sleeping peacefully with the white fur covered chick from the rave last night and Klaus feels a swell of petty satisfaction as he closes the door back and begins to ring the bell with all the strength he can muster in his skinny arms. It takes a few moments but soon Luther is stumbling out of his room wrapped in the quilt from his bed and Klaus feels bad for the girl still in Luther's bed, a true gentleman leaves the comforter for his bed partner and takes only a pillow to cover his modesty in Klaus' opinion.

Klaus is quick to tease Luther about popping his cherry before finally telling him to be down quickly for a family meeting. Klaus laughs softly all the way to the kitchen but sobers up once he sees Ben's thoughtful face.

" They're not going to believe you Klaus. " Ben says sadly but surely.

" Diego will, maybe Allison. " Klaus replies as he begins to set the table.

" They're not here. " Ben comments as he looks up to see five walking in, still in his pj's. 

Luther isn't far behind five and Klaus brings the cups and french press to the table to supply his least supportive siblings with caffeine to hopefully soften the news he has to deliver . Klaus hates their father so much, he had to make their lives difficult even from the after life. Klaus threw his coffee back in one swallow like a painful shot before speaking.

" I conjured dad last night " Klaus announces.

Luther's eyes light up and then dim just as quickly, " Stop being such a attention seeker Klaus, we're not in the mood for your games. ".

" I'm serious Luther! " Klaus says, voice devoid of any humor.

" I thought you couldn't use your powers high ? " Five inquires.

" I can't. I'm sober, for a day at lest. " Klaus explains, " and dad wasn't murdered, he killed himself. ".

" What? there is noway dad would ever do that! " Luther shouts and crushes the glass in his hand. 

" He did. he said it was the only to get us back together because we had to save the world. " Klaus tries to soothe.

" Wait, so dad knew about the apocalypse, how? " Five gasps.

" No idea, tried to ask but then we kinda lost connection. " Klaus says.

Luther gets up silently and leaves the table, Klaus looks to five who mumbles something and then blinks off somewhere. Klaus sighs into the now empty room.

" Well, that went well. " Ben snarks and Klaus lets out a exhausted chuckle.

Klaus sits down and figures if they aren't in a hurry to set out on a mission to find Harold Jenkins hes going to at lest finish another cup of coffee. He gets about a sip down when Diego comes running into the kitchen. He feels his shoulders unlock from the tense position the previous conversation had caused. 

" Where is everyone? " Diego asks.

" Luther and Five just left in a bit of a fit because I, well its a long story, and I have no idea where Allison is. " Klaus replies.

" I do and shes in danger, come on we've got to get our brothers and save our sisters. " Diego commands as he runs out of the room shouting for the other two members of their family.

They find Five getting dressed but of course Luther, always the difficult one, has already left the house. Klaus has an idea of where their largest brother has gone and tells Diego to head for the dive bar in town the minute they're all buckled into his car. Diego doesn't question and takes off at a speed just fast enough to get them there in a hurry but won't get them pulled over.

" Where have you been Diego? " Klaus asks, meeting his brothers eyes for a moment in the rear view mirror.

" Jail. " Is all Diego says and Klaus is going to hear that story once all of this is over if it kills him.

XX

Luther is trying to drown himself in beer but thankfully the mention of Allison has him out the door of the bar so fast that he actually breaks it off the hinges. Klaus watches Diego try to set it up against the wall and smiles, Diego always had a way of being unintentionally thoughtful. They speed the rest of the way to the lake house Vanya and Allison are supposedly at. Five is at the wheel and even though Klaus hadn't believed he could drive that first night back at home it was clear Five could not only drive but might just be better at it than Diego. They arrive and Immediately see Allison's car, police report on Harold Jenkins resting on her passenger side seat. Diego reaches in trough the open window to pull the folder out.

Luther is already racing towards the house, screaming that something isn't right. Diego hates to admit Luther might not be wrong but he has to admit theres something unnatural about the wind kicking up around the place. They get trough the door just as Vanya screams and Luther sees her bow strike out but he knows he'll never reach Allison in time. Five sees the motion too and thankfully is able to Blink over to Allison and knock her out of the way in just the nick of time. Vanya's bow hits his cheek and pain surges trough him like a jolt of electricity. He can feel the skin of his cheek sag over and knows hes going to need stitches. 

Luther wraps his arms around Vanya doing his best to hold her. Klaus watches everything wide eyed behind Diego, who had thrown Klaus behind him the moment they saw their sisters. Allison moves closer to Vanya and Luther even as Five tries to hold her back. She gets just close enough so that Vanya will hear her over the gust of wind filling the room.

" I heard a rumor you passed out. " Allison whispered as a tear ran down her cheek, Vanya's white eyes clouded grey and soon she slumped in their brothers hold.

The room, along with the whole lake and surrounding woods went eerily quiet until Klaus' shrill whine broke the sudden calm, " What the fuck was that? ".


End file.
